My Family
by Optimus Magnus
Summary: Years after Kazuya was thrown into a volcan by Heihachi, he strove to control the Devil Gene. He succeeded. Now he is returning to Jun (KazJun)


Kazuya was by no means one of the nicest blokes ever to walk the earth; but there were definitely worse than him kicking about, his own father was one prime example: the old bastard had thrown him off a cliff for pity's sake.

"Well, I guess I better go and see the lovely Jun and meet my son, hadn't I?" Kazuya said to himself and got up

His eyes darted around like a falcon's to make sure that no one was around to see him: the last thing he needed was anyone running off and saying there was a demon in the mountains

Not that it wouldn't be an accurate observation; as Kazuya had just sprouted wings from his back with black onyx feathers; his right eye glowed softly from memories of his lover, the angel in human form known as Jun Kazama.

[Okay, let's go] he thought and took off

If there was one pro about having this devil gene in him, it was the ability to fly, Kazuya loved it almost as much as fighting and that was saying a lot, considering he loved a good rumble.  Although it took Kazuya a while to work out that flying wasn't something to be done lightly: a few near head on collisions with jumbo jets and large buildings had taught him that he needed to focus as much when he flew as he did when he fought

"At least it is, as Jun would put it, a more constructive hobby to put my energies into than beating people stupid" he sniggered to himself

************************************

It took Kazuya several hours to reach the forest that Jun and Jin lived in, a beautiful place full of trees and other assorted flora.  Kazuya landed a few miles out of the town limits and figured he better spruce up: even if Jun demanded he leave and never darken her doorstep again, he was going to present himself with dignity.

With a credit card to a large private account from Mishima Zaibatsu in his wallet, Kazuya had not trouble finding a place willing to serve him and soon, tricked out in a nice black silk suit, sunglasses and some red karate gloves; he just loved the damn things, and the rubber ones insulated his lightning moves.  As he walked along though, he saw a long line of light, fire light going up the mountain

"What the fuck?" he said to himself and jogged over to the nearest person

"Hey, what the hell is this?" he asked

The old man turned to him and narrowed an eye at him, Kazuya didn't flinch one bit

"There's a witch up in them mountains, one of the other villagers saw her practicing her black magic.  Old law here states that witches gotta be burned" he said

Kazuya was a little puzzled at first

"But no one other than…" he stopped dead as his mental calculator gave him his answer

[Jun.  They must have seen her training or using her mental powers.  They're gonna try and kill her] Kazuya was now livid

Whipping off his sunglasses to reveal his now bright glowing red eye, scaring the old man near him out of his wits at the same time; Kazuya began to run up the mountain, and when he was out of visual range of the deranged but soon to be dead witch burning party, he unfurled his wings and flew up to the sky

"Over my dead body will you harm one hair on that woman's head and live.  Or my son's" he said as he flew towards the small cottage; the anger swirling hot in his blood, righteous anger

**************************

Jin was in his room where he was playing with his toys, he was 7 years old and was still learning Judo from his mother, but otherwise he was happy and normal, although he was still careful with his temper, he had discovered at a young age that when he got angry, lightning seemed to sprout from his hands and damage things.

"Die Autobots" Gin was playing with his Transformer toys, his two favorites; Megatron and Optimus Prime

He laughed as he made both toys fight each other like in his comic books.  Then he heard a lot of noise that sounded like people yelling.  Curious he put his toys down and looked out of the window, being early evening he saw the flames and for a second thought the forest was on fire but after a second or two he knew it wasn't, the flames weren't going wild but were staying in a consistent line towards his house.

"I better tell mama" he said aloud and went downstairs to see his mother

Jun was at the table looking over a case file: if this panned out like she thought it would, she'd have to leave Jin with Wang Jinrey again; and although she trusted Wang with his life, she hated having to leave her son.  Her train of thought was derailed by a little tap on her shoulder

"Mummy, there's a line of fire outside" he said

Jun looked out of the window and sure enough there was a load of flame out there and it started to surround the house.  Jun also saw the people holding it and she froze with terror: the ignorant villagers were here to try and kill her.  Normally Jun would just fight off a group of people like this, but her son was here and some of them could try and hurt him.

"Jin.  We have to go, now" she said and grabbed him and began to run to the back door, she kicked it open bus stopped dead

The people had surrounded her entire house: snarling she tried to jump onto the roof via some of her small greenhouses but the weight of Jin slowed her down and she was grabbed by one of the men and knocked out.  They made sure Jin was still on her when they did that so she didn't fight them.

After they had ascertained that Jun was unconscious, they pried a sobbing Jin off his mother's back and held him by the scruff of the neck like a small animal.  Kazuya landed on a tree from a distance and watched for a minute: Jin was kicking and throwing punches at his captors, small sparks of lightning came out of his fists and ended up zapping one of the men: Kazuya grinned

[That is definitely my son] he thought and felt the time appropriate for his entrance when he saw one of these men remove his belt

His eyebrow twitched and his red now reached the point where it would act like a torch

"Try that on her will you" he said and jumped down

He folded his wings in and ran into the fray with a loud cry

"KATZU" he yelled as he punched one man in the spine, quickly then nailing another one with a vicious roundhouse kick

Jin watched with amazement as this strange man came in and beat up the guys trying to hurt his mother.  It's not that he wasn't grateful for his help; he had just found it odd that this man just appeared from nowhere and began to beat them to pulp.  Jin watched intently until only one man was left, the one with no belt.  Grinning thinly, Kazuya grabbed his arm and unleashed one of his most lethal moves: Double Face Kick

He let fly, first kicking the man in the face from the right with his right foot, then with surprising strength, brought the same foot back, slamming his heel into the left side of the man's face, most likely breaking his jaw, cheekbones and cracking his skull.  As he impacted with his heel, Kazuya let go of his opponent's arm, so the second kick sent him flying away.

"Oh yeah, I am good" he said to himself and looked down, Jun was still out cold

Frowning at his lapse into vanity, Kazuya picked up the fallen woman and held her while he softly summoned his son over

"I need your help, young one" he said

Jin warily walked over, sill keeping his arms in a defense posture.  Kazuya was glad at the boy's nature; he trusted no one who hadn't earned his respect.  Jin sat down and held his mother's head asking her to wake up.  Thinking quickly, Kazuya whipped out his mobile and dialed a special number: his private division of the Tekken Force.  He knew the superstitious bastards wouldn't stop

"This Kazuya Mishima of Mishima Zaibatsu, access code 09563A" he said to the phone

It didn't take long for him to get a hold of his captain and explain the situation.  Given his location, it would take the VTOL craft an hour to arrive, at most

"Well break out the nitro if you have to, but get your asses here pronto with a fully equipped medical unit" he barked and hung up

Kazuya asked Jin to go inside and get some bandages and any other medical gear he could find, but he was too scared.  Kazuya saw that Jin had reason to be scared and went inside himself.  It took a few minutes to find the stuff he needed but he found it and went outside

"LET ME GO!" Jin cried, evidently Kazuya had missed one of the radicals as he was trying to drag Jin away

With speed born of paternal rage, Kazuya shot forward and unleashed a Dragon Uppercut to the man, whilst uttering the words

"Release my son" with great conviction

Jin blinked as this man, now identified as his father landed after sending his assailant flying several feet in the air.  Kazuya landed, panting a little bit.  Then he turned to see Jin looking at him with wide eyes.  Kazuya marveled at how much like him the child looked, especially the hair.  They had the same damn spiked hair

"Are you my dad?" he asked

Kazuya closed his eyes and thought over the situation very carefully

"Well, first tell me what your name is; and anything your mother said about your father" he asked, stepping back to assure the boy that he wasn't trying to harm him

"Jin Kazama.  All my mother told me about my dad, was that he died fighting his dad in something called, the King of, Iron…" Jin looked like he was thinking

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, I was thrown into a volcano by my father, Heihachi Mishima" Kazuya explained

Jin blinked in total disbelief that a man would throw his own son into a volcano, just for losing a silly fight.  Seeing the boy was still a bit skeptical so Kazuya took off his shirt and showed him the scars he got from the fall.

"There is also something about your mother that no one else would know: she was undercover at the second KOIF tournament to catch my father for illegal wildlife experiments" Kazuya said

Jin's surprise only increases.  By then the Tekken Force had arrived.  When Jin saw the men armed with weapons he got a little nervous, but Kazuya told him they were cool and that these men were here to help them.  The captain Kazuya spoke to saluted him crisply

"Sir, I've come with the full medical unit as requested" he said

Kazuya pointed to Jun and told them to help her on the double.  Again the man saluted and got the medics to tend to her wounds

"Okay, you 3, come here.  The rest of you create a defense perimeter around the plane and house.  You see any of those village loonies you are to shoot them on site, no exceptions" Kazuya said

"SIR" the all replied

"Jin, come with me" Kazuya requested softly

Jin nodded and followed his father quietly.  The three Tekken Force members his dad chose followed behind them.  A couple of the female members watched the kid with interest.

"What's the boss so worked up about with the chick and her kid?" she asked her friend

The captain chuckled as he heard them

"The boy is his son, if you can't tell.  The woman's name is Jun.  And if were you I would use it only in good terms while in his presence if you wish to retain the use of all your limbs" he advised

************************

Kazuya asked Jin to gather his favorite toys into a backpack to take with him on the plane.  I didn't take the child long to gather up his two transformers and some books along with a tape walkman.  Jin put them all in the backpack and put it on.  The three very large men began packing Jin's clothes away and Kazuya grabbed a heap of Jun's clothes and all her personal files and carefully placed them in a container

"Okay, is that everything?" he asked

"But the kitchen sink, boss" one of the men said

"Good, let's get the hell out of here" Kazuya said

The Tekken Force put all the gear they collected into storage and secured it down.  Kazuya took Jin onto the plane and sat him in the back section of the plane where it was more comfortable and had a TV.

"Okay, you sit here for a second while I go and talk to the pilot.  I won't be long, I promise" he said

"Thanks, dad" Jin said

Kazuya smiled at the term of affection from his son, however undeserved it may be in his eyes to him.  After taking a large gulp he continued on the way to the pilot.  They were going to Tokyo airport

"Have an ambulance waiting for us on arrival.  I want her in a hospital as fast as possible" Kazuya said

"Yes sir" the pilot replied and got on his radio to complete his orders

******************************

Jun woke drowsily feeling sore and stiff.  She reached behind her head and rubbed the sore patch by her ears.  She looked down and saw Jin asleep on a small cot by her bed, his favorite toys beside him.  Feeling incredibly relieved at the safety if herself and Jin she turned over to examine the rest of the room and the next sight would have floored her if she'd been standing.

"Oh my god" she muttered

Sleeping in the chair, looking disheveled and like he'd been fighting (not that that in itself was unusual) was Kazuya, her supposed dead lover and father of her son.  Jun was very confused.  As if on cue, a doctor came in.

"Ah Ms. Kazama; good morning.  How are you?" she asked, while smiling at the two almost identical males in the room

"Fine, apart from a sore head" she replied guardedly

"Good.  Mr. Mishima said you were assaulted by a group of men.  Since you're okay, I'll let you rest" the doctor said and left the room

Jun had a hazy memory of something odd happening at home and she suddenly realised she wasn't in her home area anymore.  In a small panic she jumped out of bed; startling Jin and waking him up

"Mum" he cried out and hugged her

"Jin, are you alright.  Did they hurt you?" she asked

Jin smiled and shook his head, he pointed proudly to Kazuya who was still sleeping despite the uncomfortable chair he was in, but lack of sleep would drive a man to sleep where he could

"Daddy showed up and defeated them, all of them.  He was amazing" Jin said

He then went to explain in his own hyperactive way what Kazuya had done, the arrival of the Tekken Force and their trip here on a plane

"Jin, why don't you go and find a nurse for me.  I want to make a phone call" Jun said

Jin just flapped his hand

"It's okay; daddy let me call Mr. Jinrey from the plane.  He and Xiayou are coming here, I think today" Jin said, smiling widely

About 5 minutes later, Wang and Xiayou did indeed arrive: Ling nearly squeezed the air out of Jin asking him if he was okay.  Wang took this opportunity to finally get a look at the infamous Kazuya Mishima; a man with deadly fighting skills and according to Jun, a heart of gold when the company was right.  His other attribute was business; the man was a shark in the boardroom as well as in the fighting arena.  He'd amassed millions of dollars from proper investment and trading alone.

"So this is Kazuya, huh?" Wang asked

"Uh huh" Jun affirmed

The speaking caused the sleeping man to stir.  Kazuya yawned and stretched, making his ligaments pop.  Jun wrinkled her nose at the action while Ling blinked at the man and Jin merely looked on full of idolisation for his father

"Kazuya, you know I hate it when you do that" Jun said playfully, nearly cackling with laughter at the dumbstruck expression on his face

Kazuya turned to his lover for the first time in nearly a decade and for the second time in his life, he was speechless.  Wang waited in anticipation for the man to speak; surely he'd have something good to say.

"Uh, hi Jun" was the best he could manage

Ling and Jin began howling with laughter while Wang cocked an eyebrow and turned to Jun

"I thought you said he was a silver tongued devil" he said

Kazuya allowed a lurid smirk to cross his face and was about to speak when Jun pointed her finger at him, blushing as she did so.

"Don't even think about it" she warned him

Wang simply chuckled and ushered the two kids out, he could see that matters needed to be sorted out that were not for their ears.  Be it their relationship or the moment in which Jin was created.

"We'll be in the canteen" he said as they left

Jin ran back and stuck his head in the doorway again

"Good luck, dad" he said and ran to catch up with the others

Kazuya had to grin at his son.  Jun was practically soaring: she had Kazuya back, and he'd changed; what ever had happened in the previous 8 years had made him a better man: but how it happened she had no idea.  Then again, Jun really didn't care.

"I missed you" she said and hugged Kazuya

Kazuya smiled and hugged her back, this time he was staying and his father: well, he'd really stopped giving a shit after Heihachi tried to kill him

"It's okay Jun.  I'm not going away, not again" he whispered


End file.
